That Stupid Love
by edlynesmeralda
Summary: Miiko memang bodoh, tapi ia tahu ia tak bodoh kalau urusan hatinya sendiri./"Kau bodoh karena tak memahami makna dari bahasa tubuhku!"/"Kau bodoh karena mencintai orang bodoh!" Mature Chara*)! RnR*)?


~That Stupid Love~

Summary:  
Miiko memang bodoh, tapi ia tahu ia tak bodoh kalau urusan hatinya sendiri./"Kau bodoh karena tak memahami makna dari bahasa tubuhku!"/"Kau bodoh karena mencintai orang bodoh!" |Mature Chara*)! RnR*)?

Pairing: Yamada Miiko & Eguchi Tappei

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ono Eriko. But this weird fict is mine.

Enjoy The Story!

.

.

.

Taman bermain selalu sepi di musim dingin, semua orang lebih memilih menghangatkan badan di rumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda itu, Tappei. Ia duduk terpekur dengan tampang datar, sembari memeluk badannya sendiri. Sesekali ia melirik gerbang, tampaknya menanti seseorang.

"Bodoh!" Keluh pemuda itu. Ia mengusap-usap tangannya yang tidak tertutupi sarung tangan. Tadi ia terlalu bersemangat untuk kesini, sampai-sampai ia lupa memakai barang penting itu. Bagus sekali, batinnya.

"Tappei!" Sebuah suara samar tertangkap oleh telinga pemuda itu. Ia menoleh, dan melihat seorang gadis berdiri di kejauhan. Gadis itu melambai-lambai kepadanya, lalu berlari mendekat. Terburu-buru. Ya, setidaknya gadis itu memenuhi janjinya, meskipun ia datang terlambat.

"Yamada!" Tappei menggerutu kesal. Terlambat setengah jam, cukup bagus.

"Ma-maaf!" Ujar gadis itu terbata, begitu ia sudah sampai di dekat Tappei. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelah pemuda itu. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur, membentuk uap di udara yang dingin.

"Habis dari tempat penitipan, mendadak Mari-chan memanggilku, aku tak bisa menolak, sebentar lagi tenggat waktu." Gadis itu beralasan, begitu ia sudah cukup tenang.

Tappei mendengus tak sabar. "Siapa suruh kau menjadi asisten komikus merangkap guru TK. Dasar rakus!"

Gadis itu memandang Tappei dengan sebal. "Masih untung aku menyempatkan kemari. Kau menyuruhku datang, tanpa bertanya apakah aku ada waktu luang atau tidak!" Omelnya. Tappei hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu melihat salju pertama, tapi sudah terlambat." Ujarnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, tetapi pekerjaanku!"

"Pintar sekali, Yamada. Pekerjaan, mengapa kau selalu menyita waktu Yamada! Begitu?"

Miiko mendengus. "Sebenarnya, masalahmu apa sih? Kau selalu marah-marah kepadaku!"

"Aku tidak." Kilah Tappei.

Miiko sontak tertawa mengejek. "Oh ya?" Serunya sinis, yang sukses mengundang tatapan dingin pemuda berambuk cepak pirang disebelahnya itu.

"Aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu, puas?" Celetuk Tappei, tersirat emosi dalam setiap katanya.

Miiko terkesiap, tampaknya ia menyadari bahwa yang ia ucapkan justru menyinggung hati. Namun ia juga bingung harus menanggapi apa sahutan Tappei yang agaknya cukup mengejutkan.

Dan sontak saja, hening menyapa mereka. Hanya deru nafas yang tak teratur yang menghiasi suasana tegang yang datang tak diundang. Miiko menggerakkan kakinya canggung, sementara membiarkan otaknya berkecamuk. Tampaknya Tappei tak berniat bicara, itu membuat Miiko semakin gelisah.

Menghela nafas berat, Miiko memutuskan untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Matanya terpejam, tak berani bersirobok dengan tatapan dingin Tappei lagi.

"Kau tahu aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau membenciku."

Tak ada sahutan, Tappei tetap diam. Tapi Miiko tahu bahwa Tappei menunggu kelanjutan perkataannya.

"Kau selalu mengejekku, berbicara kasar, dan bahkan tak segan memukul, hanya padaku. Aku, dan lagi-lagi aku!"

'Ini tak terjadi', Miiko merutuk dalam hati. Seharusnya ia memilih untuk tetap diam, daripada harus memancing pembicaraan yang justru membuatnya merasa terjerat. Suasana tak mencair sama sekali.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari bibir Tappei setelahnya. Miiko mengerjap, bingung.

"Kau minta maaf?"Ujarnya linglung. Siapa sangka itu justru memancing derai tawa Tappei.

"Aku tahu aku kekanakan!" Sergah Tappei tak terduga. "Tapi seharusnya kau tahu bahwa itu karena aku peduli."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang bilang itu karena aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Bodoh." Tappei mencibir, lalu mengacak rambut ikal sebahu Miiko dengan gemas. Dan, apa? Tak ada kelanjutan. Itu saja, hanya bodoh. Setelah itu, Tappei bungkam lagi. Miiko segera saja memberenggut kesal. Di saat ia mencoba berbicara serius, Tappei akan mendadak berubah menjadi sosok pendiam yang penuh teka-teki.

Dan hening lagi, Miiko benci itu. Perlu waktu baginya untuk memikirkan apalagi yang harus diucapkan. Tappei lagaknya tak mengambil siasat untuk berbicara lebih jauh. Ini menyebalkan.

"Aku pulang." Ujar Miiko menyerah. Ia menggambil ancang-ancang untuk berdiri, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan dingin menangkap lengannya. Tangan Tappei.

"Ap-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Dua kata, mampu membuat Miiko kehilangan kesadaran. Otaknya yang sudah lelah tampaknya membuatnya merasa linglung.

"Aku menyukaimu." Tappei tak menyerah. Atensi cokelatnya melembut, menatap Miiko dengan intens. Miiko perlu waktu untuk memperbaiki kinerja otaknya lebih dulu, sebelum berujar singkat.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, bahkan melebihi sukaku pada Mari-chan."

"Bodoh."

Lagi, dan Miiko sama sekali tak tahu harus merespon apa untuk jawaban 'bodoh'.

Tappei mendengus. Cengkramannya di lengan Miiko melonggar.

"Kau bodoh, karena tak menyadari sikapku padamu selama ini adalah bentuk perhatian. Kau bodoh, karena tak menyadari apa makna bahasa-bahasa tubuh yang selama ini kutunjukkan padamu. Dan kau bodoh, karena tak memahami definisi suka yang kumaksud!" Hardiknya tiba-tiba, dan setiap katanya mampu membuat Miiko merasa tersengat.

Benar,ia bodoh. Tapi ia tidak bodoh kalau urusan perasaannya sendiri, walaupun ia baru menyadarinya kini.

Gejolak kupu-kupu diperutnya itu, dan rasa hangat yang menjalar itu. Hah! Ia tak bodoh, ia tahu jawabannya.

"Bodoh." Miiko tertawa, lalu dipukulkannya tas tangan kecil miliknya ke bahu Tappei yang telah kendor.

"Kenapa baru bilang sih!" Protes gadis itu. Tappei sontak membelalak.

"Sesama bodoh jangan saling mencela." Kini tinjunya mulus melayang ke lengan Tappei. Masih disertai senyum aneh yang tak bisa hilang menghiasi wajah bundarnya.

"Kau sebut aku apa huh?" Tappei berujar tak terima, namun nampaknya senyum Miiko telah menular padanya. Mereka kini saling melempar senyum.

"Kau bodoh, karena jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh." Miiko segera menangkap tangan Tappei yang telanjang. "Dan bodoh karena bisa melupakan sarung tangan disaat dingin seperti ini." Lanjutnya, lalu menggenggam erat tangan kekar itu, membagi kehangatan yang meluap-luap dari hatinya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Tappei menuntut. Miiko lagi-lagi dibuat linglung.

"Apa?"

"Bodoh!" Gertak Tappei. "Jadi apa artinya aku untukmu?" Lanjutnya malu-malu.

Miiko tersenyum iseng. "Menurutmu apa?"

Usai begitu, Miiko bergerak gesit. Ia segera menarik tangan Tappei, dan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Dapat Miiko rasakan, detak jantung Tappei tak beraturan, dan hal yang sama juga terjadi padanya.

"Bodoh! Ya, bodoh amat soal pengakuan. Aku merasakannya." Tappei berbisik, lalu mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Miiko terkekeh. "Aku menyukaimu." Balasnya berbisik.

Dan langit perlahan menggelap, menghadirkan taburan bintang yang kini menaungi dua insan yang saling memancarkan cahaya cinta. Yeah, cinta yang membuat mereka seolah bodoh

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haii miivers, cerita ini sebelumnya pernah aku publish di fanpage aku di fb (Kumpulan Cerpen Hai Miiko), tapi sedikit yang berkomentar, jadiiii… ya aku publish aja di sini, harapannya biar miivers yg lain juga baca. Tp maaf klo jauh dari kata memuaskan! Read n Review, please?


End file.
